Love and Betrayal: Story of Senshei Hyuuga
by annecrystal
Summary: Pairings:SasuOC other pairing too. A new Hyuuga vs. Uchiha. One will rise above them all. Which will you choose? Major OCness. NO FLAMES AT ALL...updated first chapterr :DD new chapiie coming up soon:


i just spaced the paragraphs a little more so that you could read clearer:) no biggy.

**Parings:**SasuOC NaruHina KibaHina NejiTen

**The Love and Betrayal of a Shinobi**

**The Story of Senshei Hyuuga**

_12 YEARS BEFORE PRESENT DAY KONOHA..._

A girl born on the 24th of July, she was born as the Branch Family which meant that she was to receive a cursed seal. But as soon as they marked with the seal, they noticed that somehow she was different. The girl had an older brother.

He seemed to be about a two years older than her. When she turned a year-old, her parents noticed something strange about her. They didn't mind, but the Head Family thought that she was to dangerous to be around.

Two years later, while her family went around the other side of town she wandered off into a dark side of town. She was off with the Head Family, so her cousin Hinata, just about the same age as herself, noticed that she left. That was when she bumped into Itachi and Sasuke during Itachi's training.

She was the first to see them so she quickly hid behind a building. As soon as she did, she noticed that she did something that she never learned. Like a inhabited trit. Then she looked at the building she was hiding behind and saw a fan symbol. She was in the Uchiha territory.

"Nii-san?" she whispered to herself as if looking for her big brother.

She new he couldn't hear her but the sound of her brothers name made her feel safe. Suddenly a figure appeared before her. Meanwhile her cousin, Hinata had seen her go off, but she didn't say anything, knowing all that her mom would do.

Then Hinata's mother noticed that her niece was missing, "Hinata, where's Senshei-san?" she was a kind woman who thought things through, but it was the father Hidan that thought of the girl as a disgrace towards the family. she loved him deeply but if she took sides on helping Senshei, he would never forgive her. Hinata looked back at the Konoha gate, and then to her mother, and shook her head. Her Mother sighed and walked on.

She knew not caring about Senshei was the wrong way to go, but it was all for just to show Hidan that there was nothing he should feel threatened about. Deep down, she felt that she needed to protect Senshei. To protect her from her husband, Hidan. But she prayed every night, still asking for any other solution. None was found. She couldn't even let Senshei in on it, or she would know about Hidans intentions. And that would break the family apart even more...

"Nii-san?" Senshei kept saying to herself.

The figure crept closer until she made clear who it was. "Uchiha, Itachi." was the only reply that the figure gave. He picked up the crying girl and brought her to a bright and sunny part of the Uchiha Village. There she met his whole family. All celebrating a birthday. It was July 23rd. The day before the birth of her own.

"K-kon-n-nichiwa gozaimasu." She was a young three year old. Turning four the next day. Hearing all the loud noises of the celebration scared the girl. She had never been to such an active place. After all, where she lived, it was always quiet. During the celebration there was the most important part, the blowing of the candle.

The girl saw the celebrant as Uchiha Sasuke. It was his 4th birthday. After they cut the cake, Sasuke saw the scared girl and walked up to her. He offered a piece of cake to her and said, "Konnichiwa. Eh? Don't be scared." The girl looked up at Sasuke and cries quietly.

"Nii-san. T-tomorrow is my birthday. B-but we weren't going to have such a celebration as this. With music and laughter. " Her voice sounded so soft and remembered her last birthday. When her father called her into the household.

_"Senshei. There is something I need to give you." Standing beside him was her Uncle and big brother. As she entered the room. There sat three hooded ninja shamans. Senshei noticed them doing some hand signs. Suddenly, her brother touched her on the shoulder._

_"Don't be frightened. Everything will be alright. I had the same sort of thing on my birthday last year. Here, I'll hold your hands. So don't be frightened." It was the first time her big brother was this protective of her since the time she encountered ninja from the Land of Thunder trying to kidnap her._

_"It is time...bring forth the girl and we shall begin the sealing process..." one of the Shaman Ninja immediatly said. " Senshei's grip on her brother's hand tightened. The ninja layed her down ondo a cold and bare part of the floor. She continued to clench her brother. _

_Suddenly a deep voice shouted,"Juin Jutsu! Hyuuga. Cursed Seal, Hyuuga! This, cursed seal, symbolizes that you are a caged bird, Hyuuga Senshei. That also means that you must live to protect the Head Family. With your life. That is the way, the Hyuuga Branch family goes... Then a glowing green light appeared in the girl's eyes. Her eyes turned into two pairs of reptile like eyes. _

_All the Shaman Ninja looked up at her, "She is different from what others that we've seen. She holds a spirit of another in her heart." announced one of the Shaman ninja. _

_"Yes. I sense two different pairs of unknown chakra insideher. And I also sense multiples of other tenketsu, inside her. Look! The cursed seal has spread throught her neck!" The girl seemed in pain like being choked by the seal. In fact it was choking her. "I see...it looks like it connected to her heart for some reason..."_

_"The seal! It's choking my daughter. Stop it, NOW! Senshe! S-Senshei!" The girl's brother felt the grip of his sister loosen. Her palm felt cold. He suddenly saw something shiny slowly coming out of her knuckles. Then, the Head Family's father appeared. He seemed to be controling the Seal. "Her Keirakukei be moving faster than usual."_

_"Hidan! Big Brother! Please save my daughter. I beg of you! PLEASE SAVE HER! She's the youngest of my children. She's just a weak innocent girl." _

_Blood could be seen running through the girl's mouth. But the girl's face seemed to be dead, no emotions or any sign of pain. The father of the girl cried desperately. Immedietly, the cursed seal weakened, knocking out Senshei, landing her into her brother's arms. His eyes widened at the sight of her. He touched her hand and he felt her heavily breathing once again._

_"Imoto-chan. I will protect you. Don't be scared...be strong..." was all she could remember of that dreadful day._

The lost girl had pearl-pink lips and light lavender eyes that had white pupils. She also wore a silky green and golden ribbon in her bluish and black hair. Suddenly Itachi appeared and said to Sasuke, "She must leave. She can't stay here. Sorry little brother but she'll just get in the way of things. Go away weak little girl. Now!" Itachi roughly shoved her away from Sasuke. Her ribbon got caught in a sharp thorn bush near the three on them. Sasuke suddenly grabbed Itachi's kunai knife and slashed her hair caught in the bush off. Her hair that used to be up to here elbows were now up to her then noticed a strange marking on her forehead. She got up with lots of bloody marks and scratches from the bush, but none of that mattered to her. She just started walking helplessly deep into the dark parts of the woods. Sasuke saw something shiny in the bush. A green sort of cloth glittering in the setting sun.

It was nighttime in the Country of Fire. All was quiet. The Uchiha celebrant lay sleepily in his bed with his hand tightly clenching the green cloth.

Meanwhile, Senshei, the young three-year old, was tired and hungry. There was one more hour until her birthday the next day. But she wouln't now how to tell time. After walking throught the dark woods she looked beaten up. With dirt on her face and ripped clothing. She was too tired to even notice a steep hill. So she fell to the ground tumbling down the hill. Then landed in a dark underground cavern. She was lost. All alone in a dark cave. But what she didn't know was that there was really someone-something, watching her in the trees.

As dawn broke, she awoke and started to explore the underground cave. She missed her father and mother. And cousin. But she mainly missed her brother. But she was also angry. Angry at the fact that she was thought to be weak wWeakling' she remembered her Uncle say to her. And also her dad:

_"She's too weak to begin that process! She could die from someone just using it on her.!" _

_"Well then, little brother. Either suggest that we do it or we leave her on her own. Abandon her." her uncle offered without hesistation._

_"Just give her one more year. I promise she'll be stronger. Just one more year!" Her father cried pleading with frustration. "I can handle training her. How hard an it be?" Her Uncle Hidan looked angrily glaring at her father. "I'm sorry my dear twin brother, but it has been decided. She shall get it on her 3rd birthday. Weather she is weak or not! The Side Branch must be strong enough to defend the Head Branch. How can your daughter be able to do that if even she is not able to defend herself?"_

_She'd overheard them discussing this situation while 'playing' with her brother and cousin Hinata. "Hinata-sama...d-do you think I'm weak?" Her brother overheard her asking and said, "Sister! Why are you asking about that? You are strong. You just have to find your inner strength. Like Father's Byakugan. If you are able to use that to fight and defend yourself. Besides, it doesn't matter if you are strong or weak. You just have to find that place in your heart to determine that destiny."_

_"Well, Neji-niisan. I want to become the strong ninja. Like mother and father. I want to become the strongest. The TOP ninja in Konoha. Even if they say that the Uchiha clan is better than us. Even if they say my destiny is to protect the Head Family...I will become a strong ninja. And that's a promise."_

_"Senshei!" her Aunt called out to her. "What are you saying? Being part of the Branch Family means protecting the Head. You cannot just say things like 'I will become the strongest ninja in the Konoha Village!' You have to say the things that you are sure you are going to do. Got that?" As her aunt left. she started to cry. But she new that crying would mean she was weak. _

_Then her own mother came up to her. "Don't listen to that lady. She says things that come out of her mind. But you should say things that come out of your heart. Listen to me my dear young beautiful daughter...you should do the things that you believe in. True power comes from you heart. Listen to your heart. and let it guide you. Senshei, promise me that you will grow to become a strong ninja. Don't let the power inside you overcome you and your life. Promise to live up to the dream you have. Senshei-chan...there is a special gift you have. That no one else has. Do not give up on that gift. Promise me that, becuase that is all I ask from you little one. You will become a great ninja. Do not let your dreams die. Because the true dream you must overcome is the dream in here..." and touches Senshei's heart. "Remember, you can slay a dragon, but its spirit lives on, forever..." But the day after, her mother passed away._

_"I promise. Don't worry mother, I will become the strongest ninja above them all..."_

oOSHOo

Senshei wondered why no one ever came looking for her. Until one day, she saw her Uncle Hidan and her Aunt. "Nii-san!" she was about to call. Until she heard.

"That Senshei...she deserved to get lost. I didn't even bother to look for her because I didn't care. Like you said, she is too dangerous. But how can she be weak and dangerous at the same time? I bet that Hinata-chan would be a better ninja than that Branch Family girl." she felt her throat bulk up, saying all these things she knew wasn't true, she almost couldn't take it, but it was for the best.

Senshei's head dropped as she heard the words from her aunt. She knew she said things like that, but sometimes it just managed to strike through. It was hard for her to believe that her aunt had turned that way. She used to be so kind. Surprisingly there were no tears coming down. She had managed to control her emotions, but sometimes its just so hard to hold it in, but not this time.

"No more cry baby.." she whispered to herself.

"The Head family abandoned that girl on purpose. She was a humiliation to the clan we call Hyuuga. Why. knowing her, she might've been dead on the first day she was lost. Just like her mom, Aria. She died because of that girl she calls a 'gifted child.."

Senshei remembered her promise she made to her mother at the day of her funeral. She would train to become the strongest ninja, above the rest. Even above the Uchiha clan. And then she would take revenge on the Head family.

She knew that most people that did that would always turn cold at heart, but one thing that her mother said was that the one thing that she always wanted with her was Sensheis personality, nothing could bring her down, even if she cried there would always be optomistic thoughts in her head, and her mom never wanted that to go away.

The only thing she kept to remember _her _family, the Branch Family, was a torn picture of her father, brother and mother, and a knucklebrace that she and Hinata had found while exploring the dojos. There was also a necklace that was given to her by her grandmother on her 3rd bithday.

She would sometimes visit the Uchiha Village and search for the Sasuke and his family. But all she could find were abandoned houses and littered streets. And the place where she's first met that boy. she then realized, that there was a beautiful flower field, filled with all sorts of flowers. And Sakura Trees, swaying in the breeze. She loved that place. It was her most favorite place in the world. She called it her new home.

So the girl trained as a ninja for two years of anger and loneliness, she sometimes went into the shopping areas where she found a way to get food, going in big crowds and snatching whatever was in reach, sometimes she called in "training" when she used her fast hands to snatch stuff like money from pockets. And the hidden ninja watched her from tree to tree, until finally the day came when she'd turned five years old. The day every child in Konoha started Ninja Academy.

_"Let's see. If I attack the enemy within the sixty-three mile radius of the area...then I'll be able to get a full blast of the enemy." _She knew that there was someone behind her. So, Senshei hid behind a nearby tree, and cut the bark so she knew she'd been the already.

_"Who is this guy?"_ She questioned in her thoughts. Then, out of no where, a man appeared before her.

"Don't be frightened." he held out his hands as if gesturing her to come with him. Senshei froze as if she was paralyzed. How was he doing that? Is he some sort of Shinobi? Or what? What did he want from her?

"Hey. W-what do you want? Who are you?" She still kept her serious and determined face the same.

"I want to help you, Hyuuga...Senshei." Her eyes widened. "How do you know who I am?" Senshei tried to back away when the man, seemed to be in his mid twenties reached to touch her face."What you want is to become stronger. And take revenge on a certain someone. You want to overcome all ninja and shinobi and become the strongest ninja in Konoha. What you seek is power. I also know something else..." He looked into her eyes.

"...there is something inside you that makes you different from everyone else in your family. They think of you as a humiliation to the family and a threat to the village. And one more thing... I sense that there is a power inside you. A demon sort." The man gazed into the girls eyes once more and she glared right back with white snake-like pupils.

"They don't understand. I am beautiful in my own way, but no one else sees that. I want to pave my own destiny in the world not just stuck a cage protecting the ones who say they're higher than us. I want to show them who I am.." The man held out his hand and said, "You and I are alike. Misunderstood, confused. I can help you. Join me and I shall train you to become the strongest ninja. You can trust me." Senshei looked back at the village where she once lived.

"I'll show them all, for the pain which they have brought...to the Branch family of the Hyuuga clan." and faced the pale skinned man. "Join me and you will be unstoppable."

The last she new, she was in the hands of a snake-like man, glowing green eyes. That went by the name of Orochimaru. Knowing, that the choice she made, would change her life...forever...

8 YEARS LATER PRESENT DAY KONOHA...

Senshei was thirteen now. She had been training with Orochimaru for seven years. And in her second year of training, she recieved the cursed seal from Orochimaru. She was now a loyal ally. No more than that. His adoptive daughter, at least...thats what she thought. Until that day:

"Orochimaru-senpai! You called us." Five ninja of the Sound village stood before him. Including Kabuto. He was the first to speak.

"Is it something about the Uchiha boy?" Orochimaru nodded. As he took a seat he thought with his hands and fingers all toughing each other. "Yes. I've been thinking about making him one of my henchmen. _And_, the Chunnin exams are two months from now. That is all we need. After the fall of the Fourth Hokage, who knows what we can do-"

"But Orochimaru-Sama. What about the girl? What will we do about her? She is stronger. So why bother with the Uchiha?" Senshei was eavesdropping on the ninja meeting. She'd been training for this day. The day she'd was trained by Orochimaru. The one she'd been told, "To grow up hating your kin."

After all the time she spent with him. Training...he wanted, her to bodyguard this other person?To get this _Uchiha _boy as her replacement? Hmm, she was raised to not let anything go without a fight. She looked up for a moment and smiled deviously.

No way. No way, was she gonna let someone else replace her right place as strongest ninja. Senshei wasn't gonna let them get rid of her that easy. The ninja were told to escort her to Konoha. But Senshei told them, "Hahaha, stay here. I want to go alone and just explore this, _Uchiha, _person. Hmm, hahahh. Time to have a little fun. Besides its about time I get to know more kids my age.

"Senshei-chan, Orochimaru says to keep a low profile. Remember what you _really _trained for. Why you came here with Orochimaru-sama in the first place. Remember..don't be so immature, now."

"Yea...I know. Man, you guys need to stop being so serious, or you'll never get it your way. Youre not getting any younger, hahaha," she stuck her tongue out and and walked off.

"sigh... how did we ever manage to get through to her...she's so childish!! I cannot belive that we raised her right, Ryo?" one of the ninja complained.

"Well we _are_ the ones who raised her. She must've gotten something from us, her personality. Us being brothers we tend to fight alot, eh Rei," Ryo made a point. This sparked another argument. "So you called me childish, huh? well your not so mature yourself--"

So, Senshei slipped away, silently shaking her head at the two men that had helped raise her, into her room and grabbed her stuff. And was gone. (**A/N: **By stuff. That really meant her battle gear. And a picture of her mother, father, and big brother. And her battle clothes)

But what the girl didn't know, was that Orochimaru was planning on her to go alone. He knew what she was about to do. But that was the whole point, he thought. To make her fight with Sasuke. For her rightful place as strongest ninja. To experiment at which shinobi is the strongest above the two.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Kakashi Sensei! Why didn't you tell us huh? About the Chunnin exams." a screech in a blond boy's voice spat out at the gray haired teacher, reading his perverted book.

"Hm. 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Genin level. Age, 13. Alias, Nine-Tailed Fox. History- Holds the Demon Fox's chakra in the fault of the Fourth Hokage. Was a drop-out in the ninja academy three years in a row. Known to pull pranks on lot of people. Main Jutsu Kage no Bunshin. (Shadow Clone) Dreams to become the Hokage."

"Hey, what do you think the training will be today, Sasuke-kun?" a pink-haired kunoichi asked.

" 'Haruno Sakura' Genin level. Age, 13. Alias, Forehead Girl. History-Was former friends with Yamanaka Ino, until the two doveloped the powerful desire for Uchiha Sasuke. Dreams to become the bride of Uchiha Sasuke."

A jet black haired boy turned to the gray haired teacher. "Hey dobe. Stop whining will you. At least we're actually in the Chunnin exams..."

"Finally. 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Genin Level. Age 13. Alias Uchiha Genius. History, whole clan was killed by his elder brother. He swore to avenge his family's death's. Is known is the ' _popular guy'_to all the girls of Konoha. Dreams to defeat his older brother, Itachi, and kill him to take revenge on what he's done...Hmm, I wonder what this Senshei-chan is like. I heard she's a subbordinate of Orochimaru. Hm. That's not a surprise. Well, best get this info to Akatsuki."

"Well...this won't be ordinary training. It will be a sort of-" their gray-haired teacher was interuppted by the blondy, Naruto. "-an exercise?" the three looked at their teacher with ease.

"You can say that...and, your training starts-" and thats the last thing Kakashi said. Then disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sakura looked at her two teammates in confusion. Suddenly, a shadow appeared before the three. Sitting atop a big round solid figure.

"Kakashi-senshei? What is that? No. I don't mean 'what is that exactly' but. Wh-what do you expect us to do to that?" Naruto sounded cornered in puzzlement. "Do you want us to smash it? Break it...? Destroy it?" His two other teammates looked bothered by Naruto's stupid questions. Although they too also wondered what use would this boulder be to them.

"No, Naruto. This boulder wieghs more than ten tons. And it is filled with fifty percent iron. And fifty percent ignious rock. So techniquely. It would be impossible for genin level ninja like you to break this rock..." Kakashi's voice trailed off.

Then, inexpectedly, Sakura blurted out, "Impossible eh? That's too bad..."

Kakashi turned back to the three and informed, "...why, even I can't break this rock! But if you could summon upon a massive amount of chakra, then yea." Naruto eyed their teacher with contempt. "How much chakra are we talkin' about?" Kakashi wondered as he scratchted his head in thought.

"Well, about three-" Naruto interrupted thier teacher once again. "Three ninja genin ninja?!" Sasuke sniggered at the thought that Naruto had they payed back close attention to Kakashi.

"No, Naruto. No if you please stop interrupting me, yea, that would be great." Sakura copied Naruto and eyed her teacher in contempt. "So Kakashi-sensei. How _much_would you need to break this rock?" Kakashi turned to the pink hair girl and answer, "Three Kages." The three genin ninja's eyes widened.

"Is it that strong, huh? Well what do you expect us to do to that boulder then?" He then saw that look Kakashi gave them whenever there was a catch.

"What do we have to do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked him as if he was bored with all the other missions. Like this one would be any different.

Kakashi eyed his three trainees. "Push this boulder against each other. The first one to push it against each other wins..." Naruto coughed and sneered at this excercise. "Kakashi-sensei? Can't we make this a little more challenging?"

Kakashi smiled at his blonde subordinate and said, "Ah. You see Naruto. You didn't let me finish. You will be doing this in front of the Konoha gate. which means, that there will be people watching your every move when they are passing by.

So, I'd try not to emberrass yourselves if you know what's good for you. And Naruto. Since your are acting so cocky. I've made it out that you will be pushing against Sasuke and Sakura. I hope this isn't a problem."

Naruto glared at Sasuke with his fox-like eyes. "There is no problem whatsoever...so-" Kakashi for the first time that day interrupted Naruto and blurted out, "But there's a catch."

"I knew it." Sakura replied to her gray-haired teacher.

"You will be eligible to use any jutsu by all means neccesary. So you better think fast. So, when your done whining, meet me at the Konoha Gate Enterance, oh, and one more thing. Here's some advice. Don't get anyone killed, okay?" and he was gone.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
